Izzy Aly Masen Cullen Swan
by Lin Tenshi Uzamaki
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Mooon, but Bella was pregnet. I suck at summurais, please read and review. Don't own twiligh or any f i characers. First Fanfic.
1. Bella's Little miracle

**'s little miracle**

**(Bella)**

Today it has been 8 months since Edward left, a couple of day after that I found out I was having a baby. Now I was sitting in a hospital bed holding her in my arms when my dad, Billy and Jake walk in.

"Hey there sweaty how you doing?"

"Great dad and not alone anymore see" as I moved my baby girl so he could see her "she cries when she is taken away from me and won't eat either she just fell asleep a few seconds ago"

"Bella can I hold her?" Charlie ask looking at her.

"Why of course you can grandpa" I smile at Him "and soon she'll be yelling and running all around the house" as I handed Izzy to him.

"Oh she is waking up" as she did she look at Charlie and smile "aw so cute her smile. Hey there Iz I'm you're grandpa and I'll come and see you again later okay" Izzy just mumble a little "Well Bells I have to go to work but I brought uncle Billy to see you" as he pass Izzy to Billy.

"Aw she look like you Bells" as he tickle her a little "Hey Jake come here see Bella's baby girl" Jake sigh and walk up To Billy.

"Well Bells I'll see you later okay"

"Yeah Okay Dad drive save" he kiss my forehead and headed out the door. "So you'll be keeping me company today" Billy smile and look at me but Jake kept looking at Izzy. "Hey Jake you okay?"

Jake didn't move he just kept looking at Izzy then Billy look at him and Smile.

"Jake did it happen?"

"I think so dad. I feel just like Quil did with Claire" he said finally looking at me "but I'm sorry Bells but I think I imprinted Izzy"

"Oh well that ain't so bad Jake At leas you found you're true loved" and I smile "Now come on and give me a hug haven't seen you in a while"

Jake smile at me and hug me "Thanks Bells" and he went back to Billy "may I dad"

**(Jake)**

I couldn't believe Bella was okay with me imprinting her new born daughter. I was holding her staring at me when she yawned and let her head rest in my chest and fell asleep.

"Well guess Jake would be my nanny congratulation" Bella said and stared to laugh.

"Why you said that Bells?"

"Well every nursed and doctor in this hospital have try to make her go to sleep but they can't you and me are the only one that can" I look back at Bell to see her tired.

"Hey maybe you should go to sleep too I'll keep Izzy safe okay"

"Yeah I should thanks Jake"

And I watch her fall asleep and I watch Izzy sleeping in my arm they look almost the same except Izzy had water blue eyes. I spend the whole day there sitting next to Bella when Charlie came in and seeing Bella and Izzy sleeping peacefully ask me to stay I told my dad if he didn't mind.

A couple of seconds later Izzy woke up. And look at me happy "Well hey there Izzy I'm Jacob Black and I'm mommy's best friend" she smile and stretch her little hand and I took it and she squeeze it "Oh you're strong" she smile at that as somebody knock. "Come in"

"Hey Jake how's Bell?"

"Shhh she is sleeping" then they look at me "What?!"

"So did it happen? Is it Bella?" Seth ask as he walk up to me and Izzy.

"Yes it did and let's just say Quil isn't the only one who imprinted a baby" they all look at me and I sigh "guys met Izzy" and I lifted her so they cool see her.

"Oh she is so cute Jake" Quil came and took her hand "Hey there Izzy my name is Quil" and she smile.

"And I'm Seth you are so cute Izzy"

We heard her mumble and we laugh. A week later Bella was let out of the hospital and we all there to see her and there was her best friend Angela and her boyfriend, and so was Emily and Claire to see Izzy.

**-2 year later- (Bella)**

Izzy could walk on her own now and we notice she needed blood as well as human food and that she wasn't venoms. It was really funny when she got thirsty and Jake was in the house she would bite him when we didn't give her animal blood fast. Jake didn't mind at all he just laugh and let her do it.

One day Jake was walking Izzy around the backyard and I was cooking dinner when I cut my finger when Izzy was coming in. In one second she was there next to me looking at my finger the next she was in the living room.

"Izzy what's wrong?" I heard Jake say "why do you have the first aid kit?"

Then Izzy was in front of me with the first aid kit and handing it to me "Thank you darling" as I took and she went and pull a chair for me to sit as Jake came in.

"What happen Bella?" then she saw all the blood and he saw Izzy so close "Izzy maybe we should go" and we watch her shake her head then cover her nose "smells good?" Izzy shook her head and then we heard the words in our heads '_it smells bad_'.

"Izzy was that you?" then I saw a picture on her and then heard '_yeah_'.

'_Can you hear me Izzy_?' I thought and she nodded.

"Hey Jake our little girl have powers"

"Huh what are they Bells?" he ask looking confused and worried.

"She can read minds and talk in your head" then me and Jake saw Izzy running and jumping on Jake.


	2. Change and fear

**Disclaimer: don't own twiligh just Izzy**

**

* * *

  
**

**(Jake) **

Me, Bella and Izzy moved to a house closed to the reservation and have been living there for a year. Right now we were sitting in the living room looking at Izzy who was playing then look at Bella.

"Mommy" we look at her she giggle "Jake" and she look at me.

"Say it again Izzy" Bella said really happy.

"Mommy" Bella pull her into a hug and Iz giggle again "mommy"

"So sweet" then we heard a howl and I look at Bella "I'll check it out."

"Jake" I look at Iz and she was worried.

"Hey none of that now I'll see you soon okay promise" and I kiss both their forehead.

"Jake come back to us in one piece okay"

"Of course Bells" and I hug them "I won't leave my best friend and my imprinted alone"

"Thanks Jake" and then Izzy shown me us three hugging.

And then I left to look for the leech that was targeting Bella.

**(Bella)**

I was hugging Izzy who was scared when I heard her in the door. "Oh Bella I finally found you". I ran to the closet and set her down.

'_Izzy be very quite okay_'

'_Yes mommy, where is Jake?_'

'_He'll be back soon_' and I close the door of the closet the front door flew open and Victoria came in.

"Why so alone?" She ask as she walk up to me "I'll have my revenge now" and then she look around "where is he?"

"He left; he doesn't want me anymore so he just left"

"Oh that's too bad I really wanted him to see this"

I knew what was coming next, I was going to die while my little princess was watched it happen. Then I heard her panicked and worried '_Mommy who is she?_' and she show me Victoria '_what does she want mommy?_'

'_Don't be afraid Jake would take good care of you darling_' then Victoria toss me to a wall. And I saw How Izzy got up and walk to open the closet '_no don't, it'll be okay just stay there okay. For mommy_'

'_Okay_'

**(Izzy)**

I was watching as the women throw my mommy against the wall and then break my mommy's arm and mommy started screaming in pain. So I did the only thing I could think of, I call Jake.

'_Jake can you hear me please answer me_' I send the thought to Jake sounding in the verge of tears.

'_Izzy? Izzy why do you sound worry?_' he asks and I send the image of the women throwing mommy around and breaking her arm.

'_She is in the house…_' then he stop then he talk '_Izzy where are you?_'

_'Mommy put me in the closet and told me to be quiet'_

'_Okay stay there and don't move I'm running over there with Quil and Seth, Okay Iz?_' He said as the women said.

"Revenge on Edward would be so sweet" she said as she moved her hand along Mommy's face "to find you die because of him"

I send the image to Jake who I heard growled '_Jake who's Edward? And what does he have to do with this?_' then I saw the women moved hair away from mommy's neck.

Then I heard Jake scream in his head '_NO! This is not possible she can do this_' then I saw the women put her mouth on mommy's neck and I couldn't take it anymore.

"NO LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE" as I walk out of the closet.

"Who are you?" She looks at me and I got mad really mad "oh you must be Bella's child"

"Izzy Run, get away, go to Jake!" mommy told me but I couldn't leave her.

"You leave my mommy alone" she just smile at me and bit mommy that got me so mad. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" then she look at me and I read her mind.

'_Poor child doesn't have a mommy anymore'_

"You are wrong I still have my mommy" then I saw her freeze standing in front of mommy "wait until Jake gets here"

"What are you doing brat?"

Then Jake and the others came throw the door in wolf from.

"Jake!"

'_Iz what's going on?_'

"She bit mommy Jake" she look at me with wide eyes.

"You can talk to the werewolf?"

When I was about to answer Jake told '_Do not answer her she won't be here longer_' and he went close to her and grab her with his mouth.

And he left and I went to mommy who was now screaming. When I got close to her I lay down on her holding her hand crying when Jake came in.

**(Jake)**

We took the red hair leech outside the house and that's when I heard my little Iz started to cry. I got so mad I just rip her apart and let the guys burn her. Then I phased to human and walk inside to see Izzy holding Bella's hand and crying on her.

"Izzy?" I said as I walk up to her. "Izzy let's moved mommy to her bed, okay?" She nodded and we both walk her to her room an lay her down.

And I just sat there watching Izzy sleep next to Bella and Bella turning into a vampire. All the scream and Izzy crying for Bella to wake up and say something to her and hug her tight as she could

**-3 days later-**

I's has being 3 days since Bella change stared and Izzy had never left Bella side. That night Bella was staring to wake up, the weird things was that she didn't smell any different than before. She looks around then he saw me sin next to her

"Hey Bells sorry I couldn't stop her…I really did try to believe me"

"I do Jake don't worry about it ok?" as she hug me tighter than humanly possible. "Where's Izzy Jake?"

I Smile at her and pointed at Izzy, who was still asleep next to Bella. "She never left you're side Bells all ways there next to you while you were changing"

"Oh my sweet little girl" as she went and pick Izzy up in her arms "My brave strong Little girl"

"Mommy" as she stared to wake up and look at Bella "Mommy!" and she hug Bella as tight as possible.

"Yeah I'm Okay Honey" then she show us food and we heard her tummy rumbling. "Well I guess you are hungry pumpkin"

Izzy smile at Bella as she pick her up and take her to the kitchen and prepare her favorite food

* * *

A/N: thanks everyone for reading my first fanfic and please review. I'll get better and update soon I hope. :)


	3. Izzy and Claire

**Disclaimer: don't own twiligh just Izzy**

**

* * *

  
**

**(Izzy)**

Is my third birthday and Jake was taking me to see his friend Quil. He said that Quil was bringing a new friend for me to play with me and Jake. So we were walking to the beach were Uncle Sam and Seth where going to be there too.

"Jake why isn't mommy coming with us?" I look up at him to see him smile.

"She's working today so she could have the weekend with us on the beach"

Then out of nowhere we heard Seth "Hey there Iz" and when I look back I saw Seth running straight at us.

"Seth" as he grab me and spin me around.

"Happy birth day Iz"

"Hey come on Seth you'll make her sick" Then Seth smile.

"Okay so let's get you in the water" and He ran with me in arms to the water.

"No Seth Stop" but it was too late he already had jump to he water. "You big Meany you got me all wet" then I look at Jake "Can I make Seth dance like a ballerina Jake?"

"Oh like you did to Victoria?"

_'We should teach him a lesson' _everyone heard me except Seth and everyone nodded even Leah

"Let him have it Iz" Leah said and I smile at her and look back at Seth.

"Why are you looking a me like that Iz?" then I made him go back to shore "Wait why I'm I moving" then when he was setting me down he look at me "what are you doing this Izzy?"

"Maybe I am but Jake said I could" then we all watch as he stared o dace ballet "Seth looks like a pretty princess now"

"Stop doing this Izzy please"

"Okay" and I stop and then smile. "I'm sorry Seth but you always pulling prank on me every time I come with Jake"

"Okay then I am really sorry Iz please forgive me" I smile and hug him.

"Okay I forgive you" then I look at Emily and next to was "cake!!!"

"Oh so now you concentrated on cake huh?" Jake said walking closer to us.

"Yep Emily's cake is so good" when I look back at Emily she was blushing and hiding her face behind Sam. I walk up o her and pull her pants "Emily was wrong?" she just smiles at me.

"Nothing Izzy but I want you to me somebody" as she toke my hand and walk me to where Quil was then I heard somebody voice ask.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"She will and you'll like her big…" I cut him off.

"Quill!!!!!!!!!" I ran to him and hug him tight.

"Hey there sport, happy birth day?"

"Quill?" he look at me "Jake said I could met a new friend today, that she was you're imprini"

"Imprinted Izzy" he said smiling.

"Yeah that so can I met her now pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" and I put on a puppy dog eyes.

"Okay" and he let me see the girl next to him.

"Hi I'm Claire" I went next to her and stretch my hand. _'She's littler then me'_

"I'm Izzy and I am 3 years old now. How old are you?"

"I'm 5, want to make a sand castle?"

I was confuse but lucky for me Jake was here now "Claire Izzy doesn't know what a sand castle is. Why don't you go and teach her how to make one okay"

"Okay come on Izzy is really fun" and she pull me to where there were a lot of bucket and shovel.

**(Claire)**

Izzy was really cool we were building a sand castle and she was really having fun with me too and that made happy. Quil said that Jake imprinted on her after she was born. Izzy try to make a castle but it always fell and crumble.

"Hey Izzy" she look at me about to cry "Want me to help you?" she smile and nodded. And I help her make a castle.

"Let's go get Quill and Jake o see" I said after we finish the sand castle.

"Yeah let's go" and we went running to where Jake and Quill were.

**(Jake)**

I watch Claire take Iz with her to build sand castle.

"Hey Quill how's I going?" I was trying to make small talk.

"Not bad all, but I could be better" then he look back to the girl. "But now guess she's getting happy she isn't the only one" as he smile.

"Yeah I get it Izzy was pretty weird out too when me and Bells told her" I smile as we heard them getting.

"Jake, Jake, Jake!!!!!!" she screams as she walk closer to me.

"What, what, what?!!" As she walk closer to where I was as did Claire.

"You got to see the sand castle we build!" they both said in union.

"Okay"

"Yeah let go see that wonderful castle build by our ladies" they giggle as they pull us.

"Ta-dah" and they pointed at it.

"Woah looks great"

"Way to go Izzy" as I spin her around.

Izzy ate almost as much as all of us werewolf did. And about ten Izzy and Claire fell asleep so I said my goodbyes and headed home to see Bella with cake.

_'I smell cake Jake'_

_'Mommy made cake, I thinks that why_ _mommy was here all day' _as soon as I thought that she stared to wake up.

"I want cake" she stated.

When we went in there was Bella with a disapproving look on her face "You just wake up to eat cake, not to see me"

_'I made mommy sad Jake'_

_'Guess so but I don't know'._

Izzy stretch her hands to Bella "I want mommy"

"Okay" and Bella smile as she took Izzy from my hands "now want some cake"

"Yeay cake from mommy!" as she hug Bella tight.

Bella toke her to the cake she made for her, Izzy lean down to the cake and took a hand full of cake and stuff I her mouth, making me and Bella laugh really hard a how cute she look cover in frosty.

* * *

A/N: **I need help If you have any idea of what you want to happen please send it to me. :)**


	4. 4Izzy’s first day of school

**Disclaimer: don't own twiligh just Izzy**

* * *

**(Izzy)**

Today was my first day of school and mommy was taking me to school in Alaska. I walk to my class room to see a couple of kid's mommy's age in the class, there was a blonde girl she look ready pretty. Then she looks down at me and smiled and I smile back and sat down on my sit.

"Good morning class" and every kid said the same to the teacher and I giggle really low which made her look at me and I smile at her. "Okay today we have a new student…" then she look at the look at a piece of paper "Swan" she called and I race my hand "please present yourself to the class"

"Okay" and I walk to the front of the class "hi I'm Izzy Aly Swan. I lived in La Push with my mommy and Jake. I don't have a daddy and I love chocolate" I said smile.

"Thanks Izzy, now go sit beside Mrs. Hale" I nodded and sat next to the pretty blonde lady. "Okay now class today we are going to spend the afternoon with our pared up big brothers/sister" I raise my hand aging "Yes Izzy?"

"I don't have one what do I do?" she smile and pointed at the pretty blond lady.

"Mrs. Hale would be you're big sister okay?"

"Okay" and I smile pretty big to Mrs. Hale and she did to me.

And after that we went outside and sat under a tree and she said "My name is Rosalie Hale and I'll be you're big sister Izzy"

"Heh heh your really pretty Rosalie"

"Call me Rose okay"

I nodded "Okay Rose, so what do we do now?"

"Hmmm…let me think" and she thought about for a while "Want to meet my brothers and sister"

"Yeay more friends" I said as I stud up and clap my hands together and smile.

"Well okay then" and she stud up and took my hand "let's go"

We walk around the school until we came to a lot of kids sitting on a table talking to each other. When we were almost there the biggest of them all ran to Rose and hug her.

"I Rose I miss you" as he spun her around and I giggle when I remember mommy doing it to me. "Huh" and he look at me and I smile.

"Hi I'm Izzy what's you're name?"

"Well I'm Emmett" as he smile at me and I smile back.

"Nice to meet you Emmett"

"You know you're cute, right?" as he bend down to be my sizes.

"Yes and thank you" and then he pick me up.

"I guess Rose ain't so cute anymore when you are around, huh?" Rose hit him in the head.

"I'll forgive you this time" and she smile at me "come on let' meet everybody else Izzy" as Emmett put me down and Rose grab my hand.

"Okay let's go" and we walk closer to the other kids.

"Okay every body let's stared with presenting ourselves" and a girl that look like a pixie came closer to me.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, what's you're name?"

"I'm Izzy Aly Swan nice to meet you Alice" then she hug me really tight.

"Oh you are so cool and I loved the way you dress" I blush.

"Thank you Alice" and then she pull me close to a blond boy "Hi"

"Hi I'm Jasper" as he extended his hand.

"I'm Izzy" and I shock his hand. Then I look at the other guy who was sitting looking really depress but he also look familiar. I walk up to him "Hi I'm Izzy What's you're name?".

He looks up at me and said "I'm Edward Cullen" I kept staring at since he had the same name like the man who is supposed to be my daddy but my daddy is Masen.

'Why are you depress Edward?" as I lean my head to the side.

"It's nothing so don't worry about it Izzy" And he turn away from me.

I look around to see everybody else looking really sad but not as sad as mister Edward was.

"What do we do now I'm bored"

"Well do you like to play soccer?" Emmett ask as he held a soccer ball in his hand and I smile at him.

"Yes I do, can we play?" I ask as I look around to every body.

"Okay come on Kid let's play"

Me, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper play and we had a really great time but as much as I ask Edward and Alice didn't wanted to play with us. And Emmett is a cheater, every time me or Rose where going to make a goal he would pick us up and kick the ball to Jasper.

**(Edward)**

I watch as Izzy and the others play. I kept staring at Izzy, she was so sweet and caring and cuter then anybody like Emmett said. After Awhile Izzy came and walk up to me.

"Edward why won't you come and play with me and the others like Alice did?" she looking hurt at me.

_'She thinks he doesn't like her'_ Alice thought as she look at our direction

"Izzy do you think I don't like you?" I ask her and she looks at her feet as she nodded at me "I don't hate Izzy"

"Then why won't you play with me too?" At that moment the bell rang and Izzy sniff.

"Izzy is time to go to class" Rosalie said as she came closer and took one of Izzy tiny hands.

"Okay" and she looks up again "Bye everybody" and she wave the hand that Rose wasn't holding to us and they walk away.

I kept looking at Izzy as she rub her eyes and despaired with Rosalie, at that moment I felt so miserable. How could I make her cry like that? She was a little angel just like Bella.

"Hey don't feel bad you could still make it up to her tomorrow since she is Rosalie little sibling for class" Jasper try to cheer me up witch work a little.

"Okay thanks Jazz" and I nodded.

"You like her, right Eddie?" Emmett ask as he elbow me.

"Yeah a little she reminds me of _her_" that was true Izzy look so much like Bella but she was so small and beautiful, but Izzy was small and tiny.

So we went to our classes. In the classes I couldn't stop thinking about Izzy and Bella, how I made their faces look so sad. But unlike Bella I could still do something about Izzy.

**(Rosalie)**

While I was walking back with Izzy I notice how sad it made her not to know why Edward wouldn't play with her today. But she soon cheer up when the teacher told her to call her mom and tell her to pick her up that school for today was over.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Iz"

"Bye-bye Rosy" and she kiss my cheek.

"Good bye Izzy" and she left to the front of the school and I to where my brother's would meet to go in a couple of minutes.

**(Bella)**

When I arrive at the school, the first thing I see is My little angel waiting for me in the front of the school. As soon as she saw my car she ran to it just as I park in front and jump inside to hug me.

"Hi Mommy I missed you"

"Hi sweet and I missed you too" as soften her hair "so tell me did anything good happen today at school?"

"Yes" as she sat down "I meet five new friends today mommy"

"Oh is that so guess you won't have time to play with Jake now huh?" I ask her.

"Yes I will and with you two mommy believe me I will" then she smile at me really big that I loved very much.

"Oh well let's go home and have cake"

At that she screams "Yeay Cake" and stared to jump up and down on the sit.

* * *

A/N: **Please review and tell me if youliked it. **


	5. Izzy's visitor

**Disclaimer: don't own twiligh just Izzy**

* * *

**(Rosalie)**

I spend my day at school thinking about Izzy, she was so cute and innocent. Today was Saturday and it has pass three months since we meet Izzy, as I was thinking of Izzy when Esme walking to the room.

"We are going to go visited the Denali's today." She told me.

"Why?"

"They have new neighbor and it was unusual how one cover his nose as they walk closer to the house" then she look at me and smile "and as I heard from the school Izzy lives somewhere around there"

That got me out of the room and in the car as everyone else did.0 and we drove fast until we reach the Denali's house. Before we even walk in they were already outside.

"Thanks for helping us" Eleazar said as he came closer.

"Is no problem at all" Carsliel answer as he shook his hands.

"So where do we go no, huh?" Emmett asks looking around "or can we start looking for Izzy?"

"Yeah, where to now?"

"Well that's the house" as we look we saw two vampires get out of a car.

"Are those the resident of the house?" Jasper asks.

"No they are visiting" Tanya answer.

****

(Edward)

I stud there washing the house as the two vampire walk in to it. When we started walking throws it Tayan kept getting closer and closer until it she was right next to me. When we got to the front of the door we knock the door.

"Coming" we heard a familiar voice scream.

"No way" Emmett said as we heard foots step coming closer to the door.

Then it open and we heard… "Rose you're here" Izzy said as she ran to her.

"Hey Izzy" as she bent down to hug her.

"So you live here huh Iz?" She look at Emmett and smile even bigger the before.

"Yep Emmy this is my big house, come on" grab Emmett's hand and Rosalie's hand pull them inside.

"Come on guys is Iz house, how bad could it be?" Jasper said as he look at me and Alice.

"Do you know her?'" Carmen ask.

"Yes she was Rosalie little sister in class project" as I look at Carlisle to see him smile.

"So that's the little girl who got you all up and happy"

"Yep now if you excuse us" Japer Alice and I ran inside.

"Hey Wait up" and I ran to see the enormous living room with almost every game console there is to play in the living room.

"Whoa Izzy is this all yours?!" Emmett ask as he look at the games.

"Yep I spend a lot of time inside and mommy likes to keep me entertain while she and Jake are working. And went my friend Jack and Alexia come to visited me and Mommy" at that moment two kids about thirteen enter the room.

****

(Izzy)

Jack and Alexia enter the living room and stared at the Cullen. While I look at their faces made giggle and that made Jack look at me.

"So you find this funny huh squirt?' as Alexia came and pick me up.

"Yes I do you all look funny" as I giggle again.

"You're lucky you're cute kid" Emmet said as he look at me, then he look around and saw everyone's fasces "All do we kind of look funny right now" and he stared laughing too.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said as she smacks his arm.

__

'Why is Emmett so immature?'

__

'Wonder if Izzy would like to go Shopping?'

__

'Izzy I don't think mommy wants you alone with Stager'

"Rose, Emmett meet Alexia and Jack my friends from Florida" I said as I pull Rosy and Emmy (hey that sounds nice).

"Hey you must be the nice kids she meets on her first day of school" Alexia said as she look at Rose "You really are beautiful miss Rosalie"

"Thank you" Rose said when Alice walks forward.

"Hi Alexia I'm Alice it's really nice to meet you"

"You Too Alice"

And they went like that until everybody knew each other. I learn that Rose parents were Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme, and the others were family friends.

"Let's play video games Emmy" as I pull him to the sit.

"Emmy?" he ask sounding annoyed. _'How those she get that name?'_

"Is a lot easier then saying Emmett all the time" the I look at him "if you don't like it I won't call you like that you just have to say it Emmy"

"That's alright" then he look at Alice and Edward "Only Izzy and Rose nobody else got that?"

"Yeah sure whatever" Edward said "Hey Izzy I'll play with you comes on" the women name Tayan look at me mad.

"Sure let's go play video game" as I pull him to the couch "come on Jack, Alexia let's play"

And we play while the others steered at me can you say weird. We play and Me, Jack and Alexia beat Emmett, Jasper and Edward in Halo3. Then I stared to rub my eye and Esme and Rose were right next to me.

"Are you tiered Iz?" she ask a shook my head but I really was tiered.

"Izzy are you waiting for mommy?" Alexia ask as she looks at me.

"Yeah" I said sleepy.

"Why?" Rosy ask as she look at me.

"Then I can make sure mommy is okay and she is happy" she said sleepy as she lean on Edward. "Eddy would you carry me please?"

"Of course come here" I answer as I pull here up.

"Thank you" as she hug my neck.

"Well guess that decided Edward is staying with Izzy and we all are leaving" Alice said as she came and kiss Izzy's cheek.

"Bye-bye Aly"

"G'bye Iz" then one by all my family came and said their goodbyes to Izzy except Tayan who just stud there.

"Tanya?" I ask her as she glared at Izzy.

"I'm staying"

"No!!!!" Izzy scream as she heard her.

"Why?" she ask.

"You're mean, and you keep glaring at me Eddy make her go away" at the end she hug me tighter.

"So you heard the owner of the house Tanya leave" I said as I hug Izzy tight "is okay Iz Tanya is just leaving" I said as Rosaly came in and drag her out.

****

(Bella)

I and Jake arrive home to see that Alexia and Jack were gone but we could still hear Izzy's breathing on the living room. I smile to Jake and he just smirks and ran to the door.

"Izzy were home" that's when I heard her laugh.

"Jakey!!!" she screams and ran to his arm a little sleepy. "Jake should meet my new friend Eddy he is in trhe living room Mommy"

I giggle as I took her from Jake's arms "thought I told you no strangers Iz"

"Yeah I know and he is niece mommy" she pointed to the living room "He is right there"

"Okay let's go meet you're friend Iz"

We walk to the Living room there I saw the person who I thought I never see inmy whole existing. There sitting in my sofa was Edward.

"Bella" he whisper so low only we both could hear.

"Hello Edward" Izzy look at me.

"You already met him not fair mommy" as she pouted.

"I'm sorry sweaty I just couldn't find him so you could"

"Okay mommy" and she climb out of my hands and went to where Edward was "Eddy you'll stay a little while longer right?"

"If you're mom would let me" as he look up at me.

__

'Mommy please let him stay. He also wants to talk to you when I'm asleep but I don't know why'

I sign and smile at her "okay Edward you can stay but you have to tell Alice and Esme to come and visited me" at that Izzy look at me surprised.

"You Know Esme and Ali two mommy?"

"Yes I did" and I bend down to her level "their part of the story I told you last night remember"

She nods her head "Oh so Aly likes to go shopping allot?" she ask him as he looks at us confuses.

"Yeah she really does"

"You'll save me from Aly when she wants to go shopping, right Eddy?" as she walk up to him.

"I'll try but I won't make any promises" as he pick her up and sat her on his lap "I think mommy has told you of all the times she was made into go shopping, right Bella?"

"Hey so you are Edward Cullen huh?" Jake ask as he step closer to me.

"Yes and who are you?" Izzy got down from Edwards lap and ran to Jake.

"I'm Jacob Black" as he told him in his mind_ 'the werewolf friend of Bella'_

At that Edward open his eyes wide as he saw me standing so close to Jake and Izzy snuggle ling to Jake.

"Jakey I'm sleepy let's go to bed"

"Okay" as he smiles at Izzy. "Say night to mommy and you're new friend"

"Nightly nightly mommy" as she kiss my cheek.

"Good night sweaty" as I kiss her forehead.

"Night Eddy"

"Night Iz see you tomorrow"

And they both headed up the stair and into the bedroom leaving me and Edward all alone.

He looks at me with concern eyes.

"We need to talk" he said and I nodded.

I put her thought in my head as she look at me.Jack thought as he look at the Cullen and their friend.Alice thought as she look at my cloths.Rosy thought as she look at Emmett.

(Rosalie)

I spend my day at school thinking about Izzy, she was so cute and innocent. Today was Saturday and it has pass three months since we meet Izzy, as I was thinking of Izzy when Esme walking to the room.

"We are going to go visited the Denali's today." She told me.

"Why?"

"They have new neighbor and it was unusual how one cover his nose as they walk closer to the house" then she look at me and smile "and as I heard from the school Izzy lives somewhere around there"

That got me out of the room and in the car as everyone else did.0 and we drove fast until we reach the Denali's house. Before we even walk in they were already outside.

"Thanks for helping us" Eleazar said as he came closer.

"Is no problem at all" Carsliel answer as he shook his hands.

"So where do we go no, huh?" Emmett asks looking around "or can we start looking for Izzy?"

"Yeah, where to now?"

"Well that's the house" as we look we saw two vampires get out of a car.

"Are those the resident of the house?" Jasper asks.

"No they are visiting" Tanya answer.

****

(Edward)

I stud there washing the house as the two vampire walk in to it. When we started walking throws it Tayan kept getting closer and closer until it she was right next to me. When we got to the front of the door we knock the door.

"Coming" we heard a familiar voice scream.

"No way" Emmett said as we heard foots step coming closer to the door.

Then it open and we heard… "Rose you're here" Izzy said as she ran to her.

"Hey Izzy" as she bent down to hug her.

"So you live here huh Iz?" She look at Emmett and smile even bigger the before.

"Yep Emmy this is my big house, come on" grab Emmett's hand and Rosalie's hand pull them inside.

"Come on guys is Iz house, how bad could it be?" Jasper said as he look at me and Alice.

"Do you know her?'" Carmen ask.

"Yes she was Rosalie little sister in class project" as I look at Carlisle to see him smile.

"So that's the little girl who got you all up and happy"

"Yep now if you excuse us" Japer Alice and I ran inside.

"Hey Wait up" and I ran to see the enormous living room with almost every game console there is to play in the living room.

"Whoa Izzy is this all yours?!" Emmett ask as he look at the games.

"Yep I spend a lot of time inside and mommy likes to keep me entertain while she and Jake are working. And went my friend Jack and Alexia come to visited me and Mommy" at that moment two kids about thirteen enter the room.

****

(Izzy)

Jack and Alexia enter the living room and stared at the Cullen. While I look at their faces made giggle and that made Jack look at me.

"So you find this funny huh squirt?' as Alexia came and pick me up.

"Yes I do you all look funny" as I giggle again.

"You're lucky you're cute kid" Emmet said as he look at me, then he look around and saw everyone's fasces "All do we kind of look funny right now" and he stared laughing too.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said as she smacks his arm.

__

'Why is Emmett so immature?'

__

'Wonder if Izzy would like to go Shopping?'

__

'Izzy I don't think mommy wants you alone with Stager'

"Rose, Emmett meet Alexia and Jack my friends from Florida" I said as I pull Rosy and Emmy (hey that sounds nice).

"Hey you must be the nice kids she meets on her first day of school" Alexia said as she look at Rose "You really are beautiful miss Rosalie"

"Thank you" Rose said when Alice walks forward.

"Hi Alexia I'm Alice it's really nice to meet you"

"You Too Alice"

And they went like that until everybody knew each other. I learn that Rose parents were Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme, and the others were family friends.

"Let's play video games Emmy" as I pull him to the sit.

"Emmy?" he ask sounding annoyed. _'How those she get that name?'_

"Is a lot easier then saying Emmett all the time" the I look at him "if you don't like it I won't call you like that you just have to say it Emmy"

"That's alright" then he look at Alice and Edward "Only Izzy and Rose nobody else got that?"

"Yeah sure whatever" Edward said "Hey Izzy I'll play with you comes on" the women name Tayan look at me mad.

"Sure let's go play video game" as I pull him to the couch "come on Jack, Alexia let's play"

And we play while the others steered at me can you say weird. We play and Me, Jack and Alexia beat Emmett, Jasper and Edward in Halo3. Then I stared to rub my eye and Esme and Rose were right next to me.

"Are you tiered Iz?" she ask a shook my head but I really was tiered.

"Izzy are you waiting for mommy?" Alexia ask as she looks at me.

"Yeah" I said sleepy.

"Why?" Rosy ask as she look at me.

"Then I can make sure mommy is okay and she is happy" she said sleepy as she lean on Edward. "Eddy would you carry me please?"

"Of course come here" I answer as I pull here up.

"Thank you" as she hug my neck.

"Well guess that decided Edward is staying with Izzy and we all are leaving" Alice said as she came and kiss Izzy's cheek.

"Bye-bye Aly"

"G'bye Iz" then one by all my family came and said their goodbyes to Izzy except Tayan who just stud there.

"Tanya?" I ask her as she glared at Izzy.

"I'm staying"

"No!!!!" Izzy scream as she heard her.

"Why?" she ask.

"You're mean, and you keep glaring at me Eddy make her go away" at the end she hug me tighter.

"So you heard the owner of the house Tanya leave" I said as I hug Izzy tight "is okay Iz Tanya is just leaving" I said as Rosaly came in and drag her out.

****

(Bella)

I and Jake arrive home to see that Alexia and Jack were gone but we could still hear Izzy's breathing on the living room. I smile to Jake and he just smirks and ran to the door.

"Izzy were home" that's when I heard her laugh.

"Jakey!!!" she screams and ran to his arm a little sleepy. "Jake should meet my new friend Eddy he is in trhe living room Mommy"

I giggle as I took her from Jake's arms "thought I told you no strangers Iz"

"Yeah I know and he is niece mommy" she pointed to the living room "He is right there"

"Okay let's go meet you're friend Iz"

We walk to the Living room there I saw the person who I thought I never see inmy whole existing. There sitting in my sofa was Edward.

"Bella" he whisper so low only we both could hear.

"Hello Edward" Izzy look at me.

"You already met him not fair mommy" as she pouted.

"I'm sorry sweaty I just couldn't find him so you could"

"Okay mommy" and she climb out of my hands and went to where Edward was "Eddy you'll stay a little while longer right?"

"If you're mom would let me" as he look up at me.

__

'Mommy please let him stay. He also wants to talk to you when I'm asleep but I don't know why'

I sign and smile at her "okay Edward you can stay but you have to tell Alice and Esme to come and visited me" at that Izzy look at me surprised.

"You Know Esme and Ali two mommy?"

"Yes I did" and I bend down to her level "their part of the story I told you last night remember"

She nods her head "Oh so Aly likes to go shopping allot?" she ask him as he looks at us confuses.

"Yeah she really does"

"You'll save me from Aly when she wants to go shopping, right Eddy?" as she walk up to him.

"I'll try but I won't make any promises" as he pick her up and sat her on his lap "I think mommy has told you of all the times she was made into go shopping, right Bella?"

"Hey so you are Edward Cullen huh?" Jake ask as he step closer to me.

"Yes and who are you?" Izzy got down from Edwards lap and ran to Jake.

"I'm Jacob Black" as he told him in his mind_ 'the werewolf friend of Bella'_

At that Edward open his eyes wide as he saw me standing so close to Jake and Izzy snuggle ling to Jake.

"Jakey I'm sleepy let's go to bed"

"Okay" as he smiles at Izzy. "Say night to mommy and you're new friend"

"Nightly nightly mommy" as she kiss my cheek.

"Good night sweaty" as I kiss her forehead.

"Night Eddy"

"Night Iz see you tomorrow"

And they both headed up the stair and into the bedroom leaving me and Edward all alone.

He looks at me with concern eyes.

"We need to talk" he said and I nodded.

I put her thought in my head as she look at me.Jack thought as he look at the Cullen and their friend.Alice thought as she look at my cloths.Rosy thought as she look at Emmett.

* * *

A/N: **sorry it took so long my internet was cut off. please review ^_^**


	6. The truth

**6. The truth**

**(Jake)**

I couldn't believe he was back and he was looking concern for Bella like he cared for her. Right now me and Izzy were heading to her room to set Izzy to sleep.

"Jakey" she said "Do you hate Eddy?"

"Yes he is the man in the story who leaves mommy" I told her as we sat in the bed.

"Wait so he is my…daddy?" she asks me with tears in her eyes.

"Yes he is" then I remember he could reads minds. "Iz do you have the mind shield on?"

"Yes mommy told me to"

"Okay. Izzy mommy is talking to him tomorrow she'll talk to you about him again Okay?"

She nods and lies down on the bed "did my daddy really compose that song for mommy?" she as she looks at the Cd player in Bella's room.

"That's what mommy said and she never lies to you" I told her as I kiss her forehead. "Now to bed Izzy or no more videos games"

Izzy close her eyes and she went to sleep fast. I smile and hug her tight so she wouldn't get cold. I went to sleep and hoped that Edward wouldn't hurt Bella again.

**(Edward)**

Never thought I'd see her again after all these years and she be Izzy's mother wait until Alice find out. I was now heading to my house to tell Esme and Alice to go to Bella's. As soon as I step throw the door there was sitting in the stairs of the house was Tanya looking very annoyed.

"What took you so long?" she asks as soon as she sees me coming.

"Talking to an old friend of mine" and I walk pass her to the living room to see Esme sitting there looking at the TV "Esme where's Alice?"

She looks up at me "She went to buy Izzy a birth day present. Why do you want to know?"

"I want you to go to Izzy's house" I said smiling imagine Izzy and Bella sleeping next to each other.

At that moment Jasper and Alice walk in "why are you so happy Edward?" he ask and I look at him.

"I met Izzy's mom today and she knew Alice and Esme and send me to tell them to go visit her tomorrow"

After I told then that I went in to my room and sat there hearing music as I was thinking about Bella.

**(Alice)**

I was heading to Izzy's house with Esme when we got there we saw a car there that wasn't there yesterday.

"How do you think she knows us?" I ask Esme.

"I'm not sure Alice but it doesn't seem like anything bad will happen if she is Izzy's mom" and I saw her smile "Izzy is very polite little girl for her mother to be any different" I nodded at her.

We got out of the car and knocked on the door. We heard foot steps running to the door and the door open for us to see Izzy smile up at us.

"Ali you came!" she said smiling as she hugs me.

"Well we were invited by you're mom little Izzy"

"Oh yeah mommy told Eddy to tell you to come" she said as she let go of me "Hi Esme"

"Hello there Izzy"

She smile and stared to pull our hands throw the living room "mommy Ali and Esme are here"

"Okay I'll be there soon Izzy" sounded a so very familiar. Then Bella walk out of the kitchen and smile at us "Hi" she wave and smile at us.

Esme gasp and went to hug her "Oh Bella. I'm sorry I left you"

"It's okay Esme I don't blame you or anybody for that matter" she said as she hug Esme back.

"Mommy, are you going to tell them?" Izzy ask Bella who smile at her.

"Of course I am but let me say hello to them first Izzy" then Bella turn to me "no hug from you Alice?" she ask me and smile to me.

"Bella!" I smile and hug her tight "I miss you Bella"

"Me too Alice. Now come on sit down I have to tell you something" she said to us as she sat on the sofa and Izzy sat on her lap.

"Now are you going to tell them?" Izzy ask again and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Yes happy now Iz"

"Yeay" was all Izzy jump up and down on Bella's lap.

"What does Izzy mean Bella?" Esme ask.

"That I want you to know who Izzy father is" Izzy stop jumping and look at us.

"Please believe my mommy" Izzy told us.

"Okay" I and Esme said at the same time.

"Me and Edward had sex before my birthday" I was shock and so was Esme "after you all left I stared to faint often until I went to the hospital and I found out Izzy was inside of me"

"Bella that's not possible" Esme told her.

"Yeah Bella that can't happen" I said. Then we look at Izzy who look mad.

"Well then I'm not real, right?" she asks us.

"We didn't say that Izzy" I told her she still look mad.

"But you did say it and it's not fair" she look like she was about to cry "I want to have a daddy too like everybody else" she said and Bella hug her.

"You do have that it just that vampire can't have babies with other vampire" Bella said to all three of us "but a human girl can have a baby with a vampire boy just like I did"

After Bella said that a tensed silence was felt in the room, then a few seconds later Esme got up and went to where Izzy was and pick her up.

"I believe you Bella" Esmee told her "and I have the cutes granddaughter ever" she said to Izzy who smile and hug her tight.

"Thank you grandma" she told Esme who smile got bigger.

"Okay now we have to go shopping for my niece" Izzy look at me horrify "don't tell me you're just like you mother and don't like to go shopping"

The answer I receive was Izzy hiding her face in Esmee neck and saying "please save me Gramy from aunt Aly"

Me and Bella giggled as Esmee told Izzy that I wouldn't do it today.

**(Esmee)**

I and Alice spend the whole day with Izzy and Bella. We spend time in the living room then Izzy took my hand and brought me to her room.

"See Gramy Esmee my big room" I look around and saw a bed beside it there was a picture frame and an IPod in and IHome.

"It's a very nice room Izzy" I told her as I follow her to the bed where she pick up something and brought it to me. "What this?"

"It's my stuff puppy" and I saw a bronze color puppy in her hand "it's a wolf like Jake and it has daddy hair color"

"Looks like he those" as she pat little Izzy's head.

"Gramy Esmee will you come again to visit me right?" Izzy ask looking at Esmee's face.

"Why of course I will and I'll bring grandpa and uncle Jasper too" I answer and she hugs me really tight as she yawned. "Izzy maybe you should go to sleep"

"I'm not sleepy" she said shaking her head.

"You're just as bad a liar as you're mother" I told Izzy as Bella and Alice came in.

"I wasn't that bad Esmee" she said smiling.

"Oh yes you were Bella you were the worse liar in the history of lying" Alice told her and that made Izzy giggle and Bella punch her playfully.

"No I wasn't" she still smiles.

When we were going to leave Bella pick Izzy up and turn the IPod on and we heard Bella's lullaby playing.

"Bella?" I ask her but she smile and gesture us to leave the room since Izzy had fallen asleep with the song.

"What's that?" Alice asks her but Bella smile and nodded.

"Yes that was the lullaby Edward composed for me, I play it to Izzy every time she goes to sleep"

Me and Alice Smile at her and we kept talking about how she was after we left Fork. Two hours later we left and went home to find Jasper, Carlisle and Edward waiting for us.

**(Edward)**

I was waiting for Alice and Esme in the living room, when they did Carlisle and Jasper jump up and ran to them. They giggle at them and hug them.

"How was the visited?" Carlisle asks.

"It was great we got to see Izzy too" Esme said smiling "and we also learn Bella is Izzy's mom"

"Yes but Bella told her about how I took her shopping when she was human, so now when I told Izzy I was going to take her shopping she almost cry asking Esme to save her" Alice said pouting.

And we all stared laughing at her and she glared at us. After that I look at them and ask.

"Did Bella mention anything about Izzy's dad?" I ask them and as soon as I did their faces fell.

"Yes but she told us not to tell anybody that she was going to when she felt ready to" Esme answer hugging Carlisle and Alice looking away from me, but I could hear their minds.

**(Bella)**

After Alice and Esme left and couldn't stop think about how I was going to tell all the other Cullen's the truth about Izzy father being Edward. I took a deep breath and walk back up the stairs to Izzy's room to still find her sleeping hugging her stuff wolf and the lullaby still playing. I smile at as I cover her with her blanket.

"Night sweetie" and I kiss her cheek and left to my room and decide on what to do next.

* * *

_**AN: Sorry it took so long to update I kind of have writers block for the first time. I'm lokking for Ideas for the next chapert.**_

_**I'll try to update soon. please give me an advice,**_

_**From: Lin.**_


	7. Baby sitting Izzy part 1

** sitting Izzy**

**(Izzy)**

It had being almost a month since I met my daddy and mommy told Aunt Alice and Gramy about daddy. Jake wasn't very happy about it but he manage to change his mind about Aunt Alice and Esme. Today me and Jake where playing outside when mommy came home from work.

"Hi mommy" I said as I ran to her.

"Hey there sweetie, how was you're day?" she ask as Jake came to joing us.

"It was great Jake had the day so we played outside all day" I told her jumping up and down.

Mommy giggle before saying "when you do that you remind me of Alice" I laugh with mommy and hug her.

"Now what is Izzy doing with mommy today?" I ask mommy.

"Well we can do anything but I have to work early tomorrow" at that I pouted.

"But Jake is going to work this week two is not fair" then I hugged mommy tight again.

Jake sigh but mommy smile "I was thinking about having you stay with Alice and Esme how's that?"

"Yeay" I said jumping up and down again.

"That sounds fun so we'll drop her of or call to have her gets picked up?" Jake asks.

"Mommy" I said getting their attention "let's surprised Aunt Ali and Grammy Esme by you taking me there"

"Okay so let's get your stuff"

After we got my stuff and my stuff wolf, We got into the Car and Jake drove us to the Cullen's house. We could hear the people inside asking who was parking in front of the house. As soon as Jake park the car I got off and knocked on the door, mommy and Jake stared to laugh and I stuck my tough out at them. The door open and standing there was Esme when she saw me she smiles.

"Well you are a long way from home aren't you?" she said smiling.

"Yes I am" I said smiling too.

"Why is that?" she ask me.

"You don't want me here?" I ask pouting.

"Of course I love having you here little Izzy" she said picking me up "but I was just wondering"

"I can answer that Esme" my mommy said as she walk up to us.

"Oh Hello Bella, Jake, so why are you three here?" she ask them smiling.

"Well I need I favor from you and Alice I she here?" mommy ask but Esmme shook her head.

"No she is hunting with Jasper, but she should be back soon as well as every one else" Gramy Esme said "Oh come in" I saw Jake looking a little mad.

I stared wiggling and Gramy let me go and I went over to Jake and took his hand "Jakey mad?"

He shook his head and picks me up "no not mad just weird to be closed to a vampire"

"But you are always with me and mommy" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're mommy smells like freesias and you smell like sweet" he said tickling me.

"Alright let's go inside" I said pointing at the door and Jake laugh again while he walks inside.

**(Bella)**

I walk in with Esme leaving Izzy to talk with Jake; we walk into the living room and sat down on the sofa. And Esme look at me and said.

"So what's the favor, dear?" Esme ask me.

"Well is just that I have to work early this week and Jake is going to LaPush to meet with the pack. We need someone to babysit Izzy for the week. Do you think you could…?" I stared to say but didn't even finish when Esmme said.

"Yes I would love to" she said smiling.

"Thanks Esme' at that momet we see Izzy and Jake walking in.

"So can I stay?" Izzy ask us as she look at Esme hopeful.

All Esme did was Smiled before she said "yes you can Izzy"

"at that stamen Izzy stared to celebrate and I stared to wonder how was everybody was going to take this.

**(Alice)**

I was wondering why I had a vision about me jumping up and down and Edward smiling. I just shrugged it off. As we got to the house I could hear laughing. We all look at each other wondering who was in the house. When we get inside that we are standing in the Living room we hear a little voice say.

"Guess who's staying here with you?" we heard a very familiar voice and when we look at the sofa. There sitting with one of Emmet's video games was…

"Izzy!" we all said in union.

"Yep that's me" she before Emmet pick her up and spin her around. "Yeay"

"Squirt when you get here?" Emmet ask as he stop spinning her and I couldn't believe that she was here.

"A couple of hours ago have being here all day with Esme" she told as she looks at me.

Now I knew why I was jumping up and down it was because Izzy was going to be staying for one week.

"Oh this is going to be such an interesting week" I said and Izzy smile at me.

Edward looks at me weird before he look back at Izzy who was hugging Jasper right now. After Esme told us that Bella needed somebody to babysit Izzy so she brought Izzy here hoping Esme say yes.

**(Edward)**

It's being like five or six hour since we arrive and Izzy have being playing with Emmett, but as night fell we saw her getting tired more and more every second. Esme walk up to her and sat down next to Izzy.

"Are you sleepy Izzy?" she asks her. Izzy shook her head and leaning to her.

"You know you are as bad a liar as Bella" Alice said standing in front of them.

"I am not" Izzy objected it. We all laugh as Izzy got sleepier but didn't went to sleep.

"Izzy did mommy pack you're Ipod?" Esme ask Izzy.

"Yeah but I didn't charged it so it doesn't worked" Izzy said and Esme sigh.

Esme look at me and said "would you mind playing the piano Edward?"

I nodded and went for the piano I heisted thinking about the last time but I sat down and looks at Esme "what song?"

She smiled apologetic at me and she brought Izzy and sat her beside me and said "Bella's lullaby" that answered made me tensed.

"Why that one?" I asked.

"Bella plays it so Izzy can go to sleep when she can be with her" she told me as she pointed at Izzy who was leaning on my side almost asleep. I smile and kept playing for Izzy who felt asleep half way through the song.

"Hey Edward" Alice called me as she walk up to the piano "You should take Izzy to your room now"

"Alright" I said and stared to carry Izzy who snuggle into my chest.

"Edward if you want to make it up to Bella stared by getting Izzy on your side" she told me before she left to her room.

I smiled before I walk into my room and laid Izzy on the bed but she wouldn't let go of me so for her I laid on the bed with her next to me thinking about her mother.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated I coouldn't come up with any ideas. If you like to make suggestion I'll be very thankful**

**Lin tenshi**


	8. AN

**I'm sorry I haven't uplode the next chapter in a months it's judst had a block but I finish it and here a uploding it. I'm also thinking of postin either a Naruto or Vampire Kisses Sotry please tell me witch one I should. an please review this next chapter.**

**And thanks for reading my story.**


	9. Baby sitting Izzy part 2

**8. Baby sitting Izzy 2: missing**

**(Izzy)**

Today I woke up to all of the Cullen screaming about who was going to spend time with me. Nobody even notice when I woke up except for Grammy Esme who was sitting next to me softening my hair.

_'Grammy Esme why can they be a little quieter?' _I ask her in thought.

She smiled before she said to me "I'm sorry Izzy are you still sleepy?" I nodded at her and then she glared at everyone that was in the hall.

"See what you did now you woke Izzy up" she said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah you woke me up" I said mad.

"We are sorry Izzy" they all said at the same time when they saw me looking at them and it made me giggle.

"Okay you're forgiven…for now" I said and then I hug Esme and said to her throw her mind said _'Can I prank them Grammy?" _

She nodded and answered _'Yes you can but don't brake anything, okay?"_

_'Okay!' _ I said cheerfully and look at Alice who was looking at me suspicious. "What are we doing today?" I ask while I was still looking at Alice.

"Well I wanted to play video games with you" Emmett said smiling at me.

"Yeay" _'I love video games' _I look back at Esme "were my clothes?"

"Come on let's get you dress up for the day" she said as she walk out of the room with me.

"Okay" I was excited and was staring to plan my day.

**(Alice)**

I had a vision of Izzy smiling while all of us were arguing with each other. I kind of guess she was planning to prank us but I didn't know how. It seems little Izzy is a better pranker then Emmett is. As soon as everyone went down stairs to the living room I went after Esme and izzy.

"Hi Ali" I heard Izzy say as I step into the room and Esme was brushing her hair into a ponytail.

"Why did I just had a vision of you smiling and an almost fight between all of us in the living room?" I ask Izzy.

"I don't know" she said sounding innocent and cute witch made me doubted her even more.

"How is it I don't believe you?" I said as Esme finish and stared to giggle.

"Don't laugh Grammy" Izzy said to Esme who only stare to laugh harder.

"I'll find out sooner or later Izzy better tell me now" I said trying to look angry.

"But Ali you should know already I can stop powers from working including yours" she smile at me a big toothy grin of a cute five year old.

"Will see won't we my dear niece" I said before we heard someone gasp and when we look at the door we saw Carlisle looking at us.

"Why she call you Grammy Esme and why you cal niece Alice?" he said looking at us suspiciously.

"Busted" Izzy said and I and Esme look at her to see her smiling.

"Please answer me" Carlisle told us.

"Is everyone downs stair?" Izzy ask him.

"Yeah they are getting everything they need to spend the day with just like they wanted to" Carlsile told Izzy looking at everyone.

Me, Izzy and Esme look at each other and Izzy nodded and Esme look at Carlisle "Honey don't you see any similarities Izzy has with someone in our family?"

Carlisle looks at Izzy for a while then his eyes widen and he looks back at us "you're Edward's child?" he ask her.

"Yes" Izzy said before she went and hug him "you like me like grandma Esme does?" Izzy ask looking at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Why of course I like my only grand-daughter" he told her picking her up. "I'll have to talk to your mother later"

"Okay" Izzy said burring her face in his neck "I like you too grandpa"

"Aw how sweet" said Esme smiling at them.

"But don't tell anyone about my daddy okay and don't worry about Eddy reading it of your mind cause he won't" Izzy said looking at Carlisle face now.

"Okay I won't" Carlisle said and he smile at Izzy. I could tell he was happy to know he had a granddaughter just as much as Esme was when Bella told her.

**(Edward)**

We went with Izzy to and amusement park around noon and when we came back Izzy by 2 in the afternoon. She had a wide grin on her face and Alice was watching her trying to figure out something about Izzy as we walk in to the house.

"I'm going to take a bath now bye" Izzy said as she walk up the stairs to Esme who was waiting for her.

We all look at each other then went to our room. As I walk into my room I see Alice credit card and Jasper favorite war book sitting in my bed. Then I heard someone screaming in the hall.

"We are my stuff" I grad the stuff and step out of my room and saw a very angry Alice "were are my credit cards?" she said and look at all of us.

"You're credit card, where is my silver hair brush?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah and my favorite football jersey" Emmet said as he step out with another of Alice credit card and my CD of Claire de Lune.

"Hey what are you doing with my Cd?" I ask him.

"No a better question would be what are you doing with my book" Jasper ask stepping closer to me "I found this in mine and Alice bed" he said showing Rosalie's brush and Emmett jersey.

And we all stared to argue that we didn't notice someone watching us until we heard a tiny little giggle coming from the guests room. When we turn to see who it was we saw Izzy giggling and looking at us.

_'It was her' _I heard Alice thought as she walks up to Izzy. I smell Alice credit card I had in my hands to smell the faint sent of Izzy's on them.

"Oh you're in trouble now Izzy" I said shocking my head.

She looks at me and said "why?"

"You took the stuff and _you _put them in different room" Alice said as bend down and looks at Izzy in the eyes.

"What are you two talking about?" Rosalie asks looking really pissed off.

"Smell the stuff you're holding its faint but Izzy's sent is still there" I said.

Emmett smells my CD and look at Izzy who was having a stared down with Alice "impressive squirt"

"But why do this Izzy?" Rosalie asks.

"Because I was having a really niece dream and people screaming woke me up too early" she said pouting and crossing her arms.

We all laugh and then look back at Izzy and now that I was really looking at her I notice she has the same kind of hair I do with Bella's face and some of my expression.

"Izzy" I said walking up to her while giving Alice her stuff and picking Izzy up "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Okay" she said then she looks at everyone "I'm sorry for taking you're stuff"

"Is okay" Esme said "they do it to each other worse then you just did" then she look at every one.

"Yeah it's okay" Alice said and she came and kisses her cheek.

"Yeah that was the best prank we ever see, right Jasper?" Emmett said and Jasper nodded.

"It's okay but don't do it again okay" Rosalie said as she kiss her to.

Then I took Izzy back into my room and sat down on the bed with her by my side. She looks at me a little sad as she look at me I just smile then she smiled at me.

"Izzy is okay I'm not mad about the prank so doesn't worry" I told her and she smile a little bit relief.

"Then why are we here?" she ask me as she tiled her head to the side.

"Nothing I was just wondering who you're dad was Izzy?" but then after I said that she look down at her hands and stared to move her thumps around each other.

"I never met my daddy" she said before she sniffle "my daddy left my mommy before mommy knew I was coming"

"But doesn't mommy have a picture of him?" I ask and she nods "so you know his name?"

"Yes but I'm not supposed to" she told me and I knew she was hiding something.

When I was about to ask more my door was open and out of it came Esme. She looked at me and shocks her head as she picked Izzy up who I just notice was crying. I didn't know why but I was going to find out.


	10. Telling the thruth

**10. Dad's home**

**(Bella)**

It being three months since Edward notice Izzy similarities with him. Izzy have being getting close to him and the other Cullen over time. Now I wonder if I should tell Edward about Izzy. It'll be Christmas vacation soon and it would make Izzy happy. At that moment Jacob cane in with an asleep Izzy on his back.

"Hi" Jake said as he place Izzy on the sofa "man she is like that energizer bunny" he complain as he sat on the floor.

"Of course she is she hasn't done much with you in a while she was making up for lost time" I told him as I walk up to Izzy.

Jake look at me before he ask her "what's the matter?"

"Oh you notice wondering if I should or if I shouldn't tell Edward he is getting close to figuring it out" I said as he look at me and smile.

"I don't mind the idea of him being in you're life's anymore know that I've seen that he had work hard to earn it" Jake told me and smile at Izzy's sleeping form "I'll take her upstairs to the room you can keep thinking down here" he said and he grab Izzy who hug him around the neck and walk upstairs. After a couple a couple of minutes I made my decision and call the Cullen house…

"Hello" Edward answer witch made me laughs.

"Could you and your family come here to my house…I need to tell you all something" I said through the phone.

"Yes sure we'll be there in ten minutes" he said before he hung up.

I went up the stair to Jake's room…when I open the door and I watch the both of them sleeping. I walk closer to where I could see Izzy's body was under Jake's arms. They both look so cute together. After I left the room I went and sat down on the living room and waited for them to show up. After about thirty minutes there was a knock at the door. I got up and open the door and there they were. After they walk in and sat down in the living room I took an unneeded breath before saying…

"Thanksfor coming I know some of you already know what I'm going to say…" as I said this I look at Alice and Esmee who smile big at me "but I want the rest of you to know"

"And what is that?" ask Emmete.

"Who Izzy's father is?" I said and I got the complete attention of everyone. I took another deep breath and said "Izzy's father and the only man I have had interment relationship with is Edward"

**(Edward)**

_She was mine. Izzy was my daughter…Bella didn't…_

I thought as I look at Bella. I was so shock…now that you think about it Izzy did look like me and all. But how we vampire can't have baby how could that have happen.

"Bella that's impossible she can't be my daughter I can't have children no vampire can" I said to her and she look hurt before saying.

"I can and I have, she is yours and Alice, Esme and Carlisle did believe me when I told them, why can you belive me?" She ask me still looking at me in the eyes.

"Mommy" we heard a small voice from the top of the stairs call.

"I'll be right back" Bella said and left us all to think about what she just say.

**(Izzy)**

I had a nightmare but Jake was really tired so I didn't wake him up. I knew that I just had the nightmare because I was thirsty and was that time of year were I needed to drink my blood. I went to the stair and I think I heard some down there talking to mommy and I needed her help, so after I call her and she came right away to where I was.

"Was wrong baby girl?" she asks me as she petted my hair.

"I had a nightmare and I'm really thirsty now" she smile and pick me up and walking to the kitchen.

"It's being five months since last time. Let's get you a special bottle" mommy said as she walk past the living room were saw people sitting my best guess it was dad and his family.

Seconds later mommy had sat me on the counter as she stared to warm my bottle, as she took the bottle out f the microwave we could hear (I bet they smell the blood) gasp from the living room and people rushing into the kitchen to see me drinking my bottle.

"We smell blood" Emmy said as he walk in the kitchen "are you okay?"

"Yep" I said and they all snap and look at me as I stared to drink the bottle again.

"I'll explain" my mommy said as they all stared at me drinking my bottle again. I guess they could smell the blood mixed with milk I was drinking. I wonder how mommy was going to explain this one.

**

* * *

**_Hey every one I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to upload. I got accepted into my school's advance english class so I've had lot more work. I was hoping that one of you could help me write my next chapter. _

_Tell me witch of the next idea I have plan:_

_1) Edward and Izzy have a father and daughter time together..._

_2)months pass (you can suggest how much) pass since Bella told Eward about Izzy and Edward had being dating Edward. The Cullen decide to present Bella to their friend the Denali. After Edward announce that Bella is His soul mate or ask Bella to marry him. Tanya gets jeoules and tell the Volturi about them and the addition..._

_3) Aro, Caius and Marcus come visit the Denali and Cullen when they see Edward with Izzy and Bella (you can say what their doing together), and when they come back Aro ask Edward who Bella and Izzy are..._

_These are the idea that I came up with but can't come up with anything else. If you have a different tell me and I'll be really thankful for everyone who help._

_Thanks _

_Lin Tenshi Uzamaki_


	11. author's note

I'm sorry for not updating for a while because my internet was cut off and now I lost the chapter that I had already written and I really think someone stole it. But anyway I'll try to rewrite it as soon as possible.

But I'd be really grateful to have a beta for this story so this never happens again. If anyone is interested please message me.

I'm waiting to see I can updated at the end of next week

Lin Hikaru Tenshi


	12. A day with daddy

**(Izzy)**

After mommy had finished explaining that I was half vampire everyone stares in my direction while I was drinking my bottle. This continue like for about two more minute until Rosalie decided to come closer to me and brush some of my hair out of my face with her hand.

"Hi Aunty Rose" I said as I look at her.

"Hi Izzy" she said as she picked me up and smile at me.

"Seems you aren't so mad at me Rosalie" my mommy said as she watched Rose carry me.

"I was at first but now not so much" Rose answered mommy and laid my head on her shoulder feeling sleepy.

"Well I think Izzy is ready to go back to bed now" mommy said as she walks up to us and then took me out of Rose's arms and into hers. I just nodded before laying my head on mommy's shoulder still really sleepy.

"Alright everyone we better let Izzy go to bed" I heard Grandma Esme say.

So everyone said goodnight to me until the only one that was left was daddy, who was staring at me and mommy. When mommy notice she made him follow us up the stair to her room, Mommy put me in the bed, gave a goodnight kiss on the forehead and then smiles at me before turning around to look at daddy.

"Now that you know the truth Edward, want to stay the night with us?" mommy ask daddy who just nodded and lay down beside me.

I snuggle closer to his chest and before I fell asleep I whispered "night daddy"

**(Edward)**

I watch as Izzy felt asleep close to me…it made me smile to see her so peacefully sleeping while she held on to her little stuff wolf. I couldn't believe me and Bella had such a beautiful baby girl. The hours pass as I watch over Izzy sleeping from. At about seven in the morning I saw the boy Jacob stand in the door looking for her. Then he notice that Izzy was here and that I was beside her, he then nodes at me before saying…

"You better wake her up now so she'll be ready"

"Ready for what exactly?" I ask since when I try to read his thought he was thinking about how many pieces of chocolate cake were left.

"Well me and Bella are working today so you, her father, are working as her babysitter today" he said smirking before he walk out the door.

So I stared to try an wake her up "wake up Izzy"

"Five more minute please" she murmur as she buried her face deeper into my chest.

"Come on Izzy wake up don't you want to spend some time with daddy" I said as I got out off the bed and I saw her open her eyes.

"Morning daddy"

"Morning Izzy"

After that Bella came in and made me wait downstairs for Izzy so they could get ready. About fifteen minutes later they both came downstairs soon after this Bella left to go to work with Jacob.

"So what are we doing today Daddy?" Izzy ask as she stared to eat the breakfast Bella had left for her.

"We could go to my house and play video games with Emmett or we could go to the park" as I mention going to the park I saw her eyes go wide while she smile.

"Let's go to the park first!" Izzy almost screams as she jump off the chair, grab my hand and stared running in the direction of the door.

So we spent the day on the park laughing and playing arounf, until Bella call me to tell me to bring Izzy home for lunch since she got off work early. So I told Izzy and we headed to her house. When we arrive at the house, Bella was waiting with food for Izzy and a glass with what seems to be blood for me.

"Hi Mommy" Izzy said as she ran to give Bella a kiss on the cheek.

It made me wonder how much I have miss of both their life.

**(Bella)**

While she ate Izzy told me about everything that she and Edward did before lunch. She seem so happy to be able to spend time with her dad, and I love to see the happy look she and Edward had since they got here. Edward seems to be thinking about something while he was talking to Izzy. It cause me some curiosity to know what.

* * *

AN: it took long but I have uplodad the next chapter I hope to put up the next one as soon as possible.


	13. Crazy comes to visit

Chapter 12

**(Bella)**

Today I had invited the Cullen's to spend the day together and so Izzy could get to know them better…speaking of her she was sitting on the stairs staring at the door. It was funny to see her so exited reminded me of the Christmas we spend waiting for my dad and Billy back at Fork. I was pulled out of my train of thought when I heard the doorbell follow soon after by Izzy scream that she would get it.

"Hi daddy!" I heard Izzy say as I walk to see Edward holding her.

"Hey what about us we came too" Emmett whine when he came through the door.

"I love you too uncle Emmy" Izzy said while she giggle.

As everyone came through there door saying hi to Izzy before they notice me there and came to me. Minutes after Emmett, Jacob and Izzy were sitting in front of the TV playing video game making every one laugh when Izzy beat them. Not long after there was a knock at the door and Izzy went to open it…

**(Izzy)**

I went to open the door and that mean lady from last time was there staring at me.

"What do you want?" I ask getting mad.

She glares at me before saying "Where is Edward? I saw the Cullen come in here"

"Well there inside but I'm not supposed to let weirdoes inside the house" I answer and smile when her eyes widen.

"Now see here little bratI want to know where Edward is and I want to know right now?" she said at me and I could almost see steam coming out of her ears.

"You can't boss me around on,lly mommy and daddy can do that" I told her before I close the door.

"Izzy darling who was at the door?" Esme ask as she saw me come in.

"This mean lady that came with you the first time you came…she wanted to see daddy and said she wasn't leaving and she called me a brat" I said as I walk back to where I was sitting with daddy. Then there was another knock at the door more frantic this time.

"I'll open the door this time, okay?" Mommy said as she walks over to the door.

We waited a couple of seconds before we heard mommy and someone else walk into the Living room. It was the girl again she made a face when she saw me sitting with daddy. As she kept staring at daddy I jump on the couch and said…

"What are you staring at?" I ask and made everyone look at me.

"Izzy behave she is a guest" mommy said as she walk over to me.

"But she call me a brat mommy" I whine.

"Izzy" Daddy said as he sat me on his lap "if you behave me and mommy will take you for some ice-cream later"

"Really?" I ask as look at mommy and daddy.

"Yes but you must behave" mommy said smiling at me.

"Okay" I said and continue to play with Emmett and Jake.

**(Edward)**

Dam it why did she have to come here and now, I was having such a good time. Now that she is here we have to tell here that I am dating Bella. Oh this is going to be hell. Tanya made her way to and sat next to me making Izzy frown.

_'Behave Izzy' _I thought to her by the mind.

_'I'll try daddy but she is so mean' _after a moment I saw here thinking about something _'Daddy what's sex?'_

_'Why do you ask?' _

_'Cause she is talking in herself in her mind how today it will be the day you have sex with her, why those she want to do that with you?'_ Izzy ask as she turns around to look at me.

_'I'll tell you when you are older' _I told her before turning to look at Bella.

"Bella when you would wan t go get the Ice-cream?" I ask making Izzy forget about what she had asked me.

"How about in an hour?"

"Yeay we are getting ice-cream!" Izzy scream as she jump on my laugh, which made us all laugh except

"But I thought we were going to do something today" Tanya ask as she look at me and stared to bit her lip.

"My daddy doesn't want to go out with you!" Izzy said glaring at Tanya.

"Daddy?" Tanya ask making Izzy look at me and at Bella worried.

"Yes he is my daddy, right?" Izzy said as she looked at me worried.

"Yes Tanya Izzy is my daughter and Bella is her mother" I said as I ruffled Izzy's hair making her giggle.

After I said that Tanya stared to look between me and Bella and Izzy until she screams making us all jump. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Why the hell did you just scream?" Rosalie ask standing behind the sofa.

"You are all laying Edward and that woman" she said pointing at Bella who just blink.

"And why not?" askAlice.

"Because…" she stared to say but couldn't come up with anything.

"Well if that is all you may leave now" Bella said making us all look at them.

"Fine I will…come on Edward" she said as she grabs my hands but I pull it away.

"I think I'll take my daughter and girlfriend to eat ice-cream" I said as I pick Izzy up and walk over to Bella.

Tanya look at all of us before her face change and she scream "You will regret this you all will!".

Than she ran out of the house leaving us all to wonder what she was saying? All I knew was that it was not going to be pretty.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D


End file.
